


Adam and Doms excellent Adventure

by ghostwriter3



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Yungblud (Musician), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Billandted 80s, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Bill and Ted parody with a twist
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 3





	Adam and Doms excellent Adventure

Adam, Dom and Mikey were chilling on the couch wacthing one of Adams faviorite 80s movies they were on a 80s movie binge sesion. Adam was disgusted when he heard that Dom and Mikey had never seen some of the best movies from the 80s so he decided to make them watch all his favorites starting with Bill and Teds Excellent Adventure so far they were realy enjoying the movie. 

Dom got up to go to the bathroom right in the middle of Adams faviorite part "cant it wait Dom I realy want you to see this bit,"he wined "cant you just pause it," Dom huffed in anoyance as he dissapeared into the other room "fine," Adam sulked. As he paused the movie the tv started to spark and make strange noises, "what the hell is going on,"Mikey shouted as sparks flew around the room almost landing in his hair Dom returned from the bathroom to see the tv set sparking and glowing "what the fook," he shouted in shock as a lazer shout out of the tv and beamed the boys up.


End file.
